


this time, i’m ready (to run)

by afoldedpapermoon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Soulmate AU, heejin is an angel, hyewon, hyujin is really fast, ryujin and yeji are briefly mentioned, set during yvesoul’s story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afoldedpapermoon/pseuds/afoldedpapermoon
Summary: in which hyunjin is a really fast runner, but she’s no match for jeon heejin.or; heejin is very persistent and hyunjin is terrified of her soulmate.





	this time, i’m ready (to run)

**Author's Note:**

> in which the first words you speak to your soulmate appear as a tattoo on your wrist.
> 
>  
> 
> considering going back to my stan twitter roots—> @haseulthicc

hyunjin has always been a fast runner. she ranked 1st in her school three out of four years, only losing once when her older sister, sooyoung “accidentally” hit her with a softball, resulting in a very ugly knee brace for the younger girl.

(the oldest of the siblings really wanted to win during her senior year)

sooyoung tells her she was running as soon as she could teeter around on her own two feet. of course her sister was lying though, she was only 3 years older than her. how could she remember?

fucking bitch.

regardless; hyunjin was still a really fast runner.

—but she swears running from jeon heejin is more exhausting than any marathon she’s ever participated in.

maybe it was the whole soulmate thing.

but hyunjin doesn’t have time to think about that right now as she weaves through the bodies of other students, sprinting like an olympic athlete.

she’d seen heejin waiting for her on her practice field. her twin, hyejoo had unfortunately disclosed her location after almost a year of hiding.

also a fucking bitch.

but she can’t be too mad at her sister. it was inevitable that her and heejin would cross paths again with them going to the same school and all.

she’s sprinting faster than she ever has in her life, adrenaline coursing through her veins all the way back to her house off campus. 

she bursts through the front door, much like she had the very day she got that damn tattoo. 

when she walks in, hyejoo and chaewon are sitting on the living room floor playing mario kart, giggling into eachother’s ears.

hyunjin fake gags before she sneaks up behind her twin, discreetly taking a pillow from the couch.

“what the fuck, hyejoo!” she screams before bringing the pillow down as hard as she can.

hyejoo immediately lunges at her sister, knocking her right in the mouth with the switch controller and busting the older twin’s lip.

“you told her where i was?”

“i was trying to help you!”

“i don’t need your help, you dumbass!”

the sisters roll around on the floor for a few more minutes before hyunjin traps hyejoo in a tight headlock, causing her twin to tap out.

they glare at eachother, both panting heavily.

—and then hyunjin spits the blood dripping from her lip right onto her sister’s crisp white shirt.

hyejoo makes a move to tackle her again, but pauses when they hear the front door open.

they both peek curiously around the corner and spot their eldest sister with jiwoo. apparently they were speaking now. 

hyunjin moves to get up and tattle on her twin until jiwoo steps further into the house and another body is revealed.

jeon heejin.

sooyoung catches her eye and winks, gesturing not very subtly to the other brunette standing in their doorway.

hyejoo pushes hyunjin out of the way to see who else was in their house, eyes widening when she sees her best friend.

she starts cackling.

did she mention her sisters were fucking bitches?

—— 

she had first seen heejin when she was forced to sit on the bench during the biggest game of the soccer season.

apparently you can’t play unless your gpa is over a 2.0. 

if she knew that, hyunjin might have turned at least one assignment in during her semester— but alas.

she looks around the bleachers, trying to distract herself from the shitty job her teammates were doing on the field.

and then she sees her.

a small girl holding a sketch pad, staring intensely at hyunjin herself.

at first she was a little creeped out, but even in the distance she could see how pretty the girl was.

she stares back for a hot moment, and it feels like the entire game has frozen around them.

but then, ryujin gets a red card after kicking in the ankle of some freshman from another school, which means hyunjin has to go pick a fight with the referee.

she couldn’t stop thinking about that girl though, something about her just seemed so familiar.

she asks her sisters if they know her, but the description of, “dark hair, pale, has a sketch pad,” apparently doesn’t narrow it down.

sooyoung lists off a bunch of different names, but none of them click.

(it’s fine though, she didn’t really have time to make friends when she spends the majority of her weekends helping jinsoul track down her older sister, anyways)

she sees the girl again a few days later though, almost like fate was bringing them together.

ew, no. that’s too cheesy.

the girl starts approaching her with a big smile, making hyunjin freeze where she stood in the middle of the busy hall.

she looks around to find something— anything to get out of the situation. then she sees ryujin with a kid in their year named yeji, definitely buying some illegal substance.

she makes a beeline for them, running as fast as possible in the crowded corridor in an effort to escape the pretty girl.

that was the first of many times she ran away from jeon heejin.

—if only she knew how much of a pain in her ass the girl would be. maybe she would have rocked her shit instead of running away.

(she wouldn’t have)

——

hyunjin has her head stuffed in her pillow to tune out the banging on the other side of her door.

“hyunjin, let me in! my playstation is in there,” she hears hyejoo whine.

“hyun, she just wants to talk to you,” the voice of sooyoung says.

she buries her head further into the pillow.

and then she finds herself letting out a heavy, and startlingly loud sob.

damn. they all definitely heard that.

to her surprise all the noise outside her door stops. 

so she continues sobbing into her pillow for what feels like hours, but was probably only like 10 minutes.

a softer knock is heard from the other side of the door.

“hyunjin? can i come in? heejin went home,” the high voice of hyejoo says. 

hyunjin sniffles loudly before opening her door and falling into the arms of the younger twin.

“hyunjin..” hyejoo breathes softly, trying to calm her sister down.

“i can’t do it, hye. i don’t want to be mom and abandon my family and my career for a junkie deadbeat soulmate,” she babbles, clinging onto hyejoo.

“okay first of all, you’re not mom. second of all, the only thing you could abandon here is your fursuit; because sooyoungie and i won’t let you get a mile without hacking your phone. and lastly... heejin is not a junkie. and she’s not a deadbeat,” 

hyunjin sniffles again, pulling away from the arms holding her. 

“but... i don’t wanna abandon my fursuit..” she whimpers, breaking into more sobs.

“oh for fucks sake, hyunjin,” her sister says, collecting her back into her embrace.

but she still holds her.

what a pushover.

——

sooyoung scares her; and not in a big sister kind of way.

sooyoung scares her because she stopped answering her phone 3 hours ago, after going clubbing with her friend, hyuna— a senior on the dance team.

and maybe she was overreacting a little bit by calling every single person in her contacts to help find her sister, but the last time sooyoung went out with hyuna, hyunjin and hyejoo had to spend all their savings on bail money after the older girl had smashed a professor’s car with a baseball bat.

she’s gone through just about everyone in her contacts who might know where her sister would be. she swears she had called hyejoo about 100 times, every single call going to voicemail.

hyunjin felt hopeless. 

until finally jinsoul picks up.

“jinsoul, oh thank god. sooyoung went out with hyuna and now i can’t find her,” she breathes on the verge of tears.

“yeah, well her and i aren’t exactly speaking right now,” jinsoul says agitatedly.

now hyunjin was actually going to have a breakdown.

“what do you mean?” she asks hurriedly. jinsoul was always the one who dealt with sooyoung.

“we fought.”

“well go make up, then. i can’t do this, jinsoul, please you have to help,” hyunjin begs.

jinsoul just sighs loudly into the receiver.

“i can’t,” she says sadly.

yeah, that wasn’t very comforting.

“jung jinsoul, get your ass over here to help me find her or i swear i’ll give up and leave her all alone,” she snaps angrily.

she hears shuffling on the other line, and she’s about to apologize for her harshness when suddenly chaewon speaks into her ear.

“let her rot.”

the line goes silent.

well that’s just fucking fantastic.

hyunjin grabs her coat, rushing out of her house to campus where she would question every single person who walked by.

she makes it four steps before her phone lights up.

a twitter dm from heejin.

this was not what she needed right now.

but then she remembers that heejin is on the dance team with sooyoung. she was the only one she hadn’t contacted yet.

she looks up at the night sky for a moment, silently cursing whoever the hell made heejin her soulmate; and hesitantly opens the dm.

heejin: on a scale of 1 to 10, ur a 9 and i’m the 1 u need ;)))))

hyunjin again looks up at the night sky and curses her fate. but, she has no choice but to ask the older girl.

hyunjin: have you seen sooyoung anywhere??????

heejin: oh my god... u answered me... i’m literally shaking...

hyunjin: i’m being serious have you seen her?

heejin: yea i was just with her and hyuna.

of fucking course she was.

hyunjin: meet me at my house.

——

the last thing hyunjin wants to do on a monday night is pull her sister out of a bar with the soulmate she had been running from for almost a year.

she hadn’t spoken a word to heejin the entire time, only gesturing vaguely with her hands. but the girl still tried making conversation.

well, no offence to her or anything, but she’s really not in the mood for discussing naruto when her older sister looks about 10 seconds from heaving all over her new timbs.

they finally get sooyoung into the house, each of her arms draped over their shoulders.

hyunjin throws her to the ground right in the middle of the foyer.

“um, hyunjin? shouldn’t we at least put her on the couch?” heejin asks reluctantly.

“keep her there,” she says.

heejin looks shocked at the fact hyunjin actually answered her.

the smaller girl continues to stand awkwardly in their doorway, and for the first time hyunjin sees just how small and insecure she looks as she nervously fidgets with the ring on her finger.

maybe she wasn’t a horrible person. at least she was making an effort.

“hye isn’t gonna be home for a while. do you wanna play smash?”

heejin jumps at the sound of the tall girl’s voice, visibly shrinking into herself.

“um.. yeah sure?” she says, although it sounds like a question.

“are you asking me?” hyunjin responds, a bored tone to her voice.

“no—no, of course not i just... i thought you would want me to leave,” heejin squeaks.

“well i guess it’s the least i could do after you helped me tonight.”

they play smash for at least an hour, heejin babbling on about random topics almost the entire time.

and although at first it was really annoying, she starts to warm up to the girl the more she speaks.

hyunjin’s bowser kicks heejin’s kirby off the stage only a few minutes into the last game and the older girl sighs; frustratedly running a hand through her hair.

she can’t look away. she had never really given herself a moment to actually look at the girl, and boy did she regret that.

heejin was even more beautiful than she remembered.

the girl turns to meet her eyes, and her scowl turns into a soft smile.

the world definitely could have done worse when making heejin her soulmate.

it seems like some force is pulling her to the smaller girl as she slowly starts to lean in.

and if hyejoo hadn’t have come home in that very moment, accidentally stepping on their sister; causing a loud groan to sound throughout the house, hyunjin swears she would have kissed her.

oh my god.

she was going to kiss her.

she pushes heejin back almost violently as she dashes to her room, closing and locking the door.

stupid soulmates.

——

heejin shows up to her next soccer practice. the girl sits in the bleachers the entire game, pretending to be writing something down.

hyunjin approaches her.

“what the hell are you doing here?” she asks, sitting next to the smaller girl.

“homework,” heejin says confidently.

hyunjin looks down to see her holding a single blank sheet of paper.

hey, that’s more than hyunjin has ever handed in this semester.

“do you wanna get ice cream?” she asks.

heejin looks really confused now.

“ice cream?” she questions.

“don’t make it weird, i just want a damn milkshake,” hyunjin grumbles.

so that’s how she finds herself watching heejin greedily lick an ice cream cone right in front of her face.

maybe this was a bad idea.

the other brunette catches her eye and gives her a smile.

“did you know i have a bunny?” she asks, ice cream dripping down her chin.

“i did not.”

“she’s really cute. i’m actually allergic to fur, but she was my older sister, nancy’s and then she mov—“ heejin starts rambling.

hyunjin completely tunes her out and opts to stare at the words etched on the other girl’s wrist.

‘oh, thanks’

that’s what she said to the older girl that day after heejin picked up a chuck e cheese id card she had dropped in the dance studio, after having to sneak sooyoung hyejoo’s dance shoes.

definitely not her best moment.

but then she remembers how she ran away and cried for the next week.

yeah, also definitely not her best moment.

“—and then she told me to just keep her!” the other girl finally finishes.

at this point her dessert is completely melted, forming a small pool in the crease of her elbow.

disgusting.

but something about the way heejin’s eyes sparkle under the hot sun makes her insides melt like that ice cream.

she starts feeling really overwhelmed.

“i can’t do this. please leave me alone,” she blurts suddenly.

and then she takes off running.

this definitely was not a good idea.

——

a few days later, hyejoo forgets her lunch at home— meaning hyunjin has to be the one to bring it to her.

“can’t you get chaewon to bring it?” she whines through the phone.

“i could... but i know you haven’t left our room for days. so you’re going to bring it to me,” hyejoo says, immediately hanging up.

so now here she is, trudging into the apple store, probably looking like samara from the grudge.

whatever.

when she walks in the doesn’t see her sister, only yerim standing at the front counter.

“hey, hyunjin! hye is in the back if you’re bringing her lunch,” she beams.

she drags her feet all the way to the back, throwing the door open.

“here’s your lu—“ she starts before a hand shoots out of the doorframe, pulling her into the back room.

a hand comes over her mouth, muffling any noises she made.

“you’re going to stay in here and i’m only letting you out when you’ve talked to her!”

hyejoo flings her to the ground before slamming the door, locking it in place.

what the fuck?

she sits up, rubbing the back of her head when a deep voice sounds behind her.

“hey...”

hyunjin jumps up like a cat and spins around to be met with the face of jeon heejin.

the really— really pretty face of jeon heejin.

“what the fuck!” she yells, moving to pound on the door. “hyejoo? yerim? let me out of here!”

heejin grabs her hand and spins her back around.

“she’s not letting you or me out until you talk.”

she stares at the girl for a long moment before sighing heavily, sinking to the ground. heejin does the same.

“look, i know i’ve been kinda shitty to you,” she huffs. 

heejin blinks at her. “yeah.. you have.”

a wave of guilt crashes over her as she looks at the desperation in the other girl’s eyes.

“my mom left,” she blurts.

the older girl takes her hand, giving her a sympathetic look.

“she ran away with her soulmate. she left everything behind— her house, her kids, her career— everything,” she continues.

heejin waits patiently while hyunjin speaks.

“so i guess i was a little scared. i’m sorry.”

“you could have told me that,” heejin reasons, squeezing the taller girl’s hand.

hyunjin keeps her eyes trained on the ground.

“look, if you don’t want to date that’s fine with me. we can take it slow. hell, we can just be friends if that’s what you want,” the small girl says, prompting hyunjin’s eyes to look up.

she scrutinizes every feature on the girl’s face. from her silky raven hair, to the little moles scattered on her milky skin; and even in the darkness of the room, she can see how heejin’s eyes twinkle.

she wasn’t a junkie. 

and she wasn’t a deadbeat.

“what if i don’t want to be your friend?” hyunjin finally whispers.

heejin closes the gap between them.

but just as she moves to deepen the kiss, bringing a hand to cup the smaller girl’s face, the door flings open.

“okay i hope you’re not dead in he— oh! oh my god,” hyejoo yells, causing the two girls to jump apart.

hyejoo sees the glare on her sisters face.

and then her twin makes a rookie mistake; she tries to run.

and 10 minutes later when her and heejin walk out of the mall hand in hand, leaving a very confused yerim to try and rescue hyejoo from the back room where was locked in; she feels it.

for the first time since she could teeter around on her own two feet, she wants to slow down.

and as she looks at heejin excitedly spouting random facts about bunnies, she supposes that maybe hyejoo wasn’t a fucking bitch.

(but she still keeps the key to the back room in her pocket for another few hours)

the ass beating she gets right in front of her soulmate when her sister barrels through their front door at the end of her shift is worth it.

she hears heejin’s deep laugh echoing around her living room when hyejoo brings her playstation controller down on her lip, busting it open for the second time that month.

—so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s probably the last fic set in this world. 
> 
> in an epilogue, heejin makes hyunjin watch all of naruto with her, they both pass their classes with exactly a 2.0, heejin shows up to all of hyunjin’s soccer games with pom poms, and hyunjin gives heejin the other paw of her fursuit.
> 
> give me more prompts and shit... creativity machine broke


End file.
